


【GgAD】《囚笼》（战败au）

by tsukikaede



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, oedipus complex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: （战败au，gg是GG跟AD的儿子，GG与AD 都比原著年轻一些）“过了一会儿盖勒特走来，男孩抱住膝盖，乖巧地坐在两人之间的空隙里，假装自己拥有一个正常的幸福家庭。”





	1. Chapter 1

正文：  
in the castle of silent roses  
in eternal madness we live  
the blood covers the flower  
——《Rose of Pain》  
尽管时隔多年，盖勒特还是清晰记得那个雨夜，十岁的他身穿长睡衣躺在雕花木床上，保姆离开之前将被子掖得严严实实，模糊的恐惧弥漫了他一颗小小的心。在他的幻想中，这间卧室里，甚至整座纽蒙迦德城堡中，都充斥着某种并无实体的诡异存在，哪怕盖勒特触碰不到它们，却坚信它们正藏在床下，咧出一个凄惨的微笑，隔着床板望见睡在床上的男孩。  
他终于鼓起勇气爬下床，赤脚踩在地毯，一道闪电划过夜空，瞬间照得卧室一片雪亮，盖勒特在一个趔趄之后重新站稳，父亲临走前说的那些话重新浮现在他耳边，奇异的感觉充盈他的全身，恐惧渐渐远离了他的内心。他走向窗前，把窗户推开了一条缝隙。  
狂风挟裹了苍灰色的枯叶盘旋向上，又从窗户的缝隙挤入发出尖锐的声音，如呜咽，似咆哮。  
母亲不会晚于今天晚上到来，这是父亲答应他的。  
盖勒特当时十岁，从未见过他的母亲，自打有记忆起，作为伟大的格林德沃唯一孩子的他就被保姆与家养小精灵悉心照料，却唯独缺少母亲。他在白天顽皮恣意，顶撞父亲，在却在夜晚变回了一个普通的小孩，执着地相信床下有可怖的东西。他的被子是保姆掖好的，而非母亲，他在幼儿时期听到的睡前故事是保姆讲的，而非母亲。  
城堡里没有母亲的照片或是画像，父亲也很少谈起母亲，他只知道母亲是个红发的男性Omega，当然也是个巫师，名字叫阿不思·邓布利多，只有这么多。他在脑海中勾勒了无数种母亲可能的模样，或是长发，或是短发，绿色瞳仁蓝色瞳仁褐色瞳仁的，还有非常重要的一点是，温和还是严厉，或者两者兼有。  
在他大概有四五岁的时候，有个保姆偷偷告诉他，邓布利多藏在霍格沃茨，保姆用了“藏”这个形容。这句话增大了盖勒特小脑袋里的疑问，“那么，母亲为什么不来找我？”换来的却只有保姆的沉默。他不甘心地跑去问那天正好在家的父亲，对于这个问题，父亲的反应当然也是沉默，盖勒特敏锐地察觉到父亲的表情里带着叫人害怕的愠怒。然而，那天过后，盖勒特再也没有见到这位保姆，这让他无比懊恼，唯一可以告诉他关于母亲下落的人，就这样无影无踪地消失在盖勒特的一方窄窄天地里。  
闪电击中远处的山顶，忽然，暴雨随着轰鸣的雷声一同降临。冰冷的雨水敲打窗玻璃，窗外的黑暗也愈发模糊扭曲，盖勒特仍然痴痴地看向窗外，眼睛不放过任何可能出现的，夜骐马车的痕迹。  
盖勒特不知道等了多久，这对他来说比午后的捉迷藏还要难熬千百倍，等到时钟“咣咣咣”敲个没完的时候，盖勒特揉揉眼，两辆冲破黑暗的夜骐马车终于映入他的眼帘。车厢外面挂着摇摇晃晃的银灯，朝纽蒙迦德城堡一头扎过来。  
借着微弱的光线，男孩急忙往门外跑去，顾不得穿上鞋子，门外冰凉的大理石地面并没有阻碍他的步伐，有风灌进他宽松的睡衣，让他轻轻战栗。  
当他到达走廊，即将迈下楼梯时，自然会迫不及待地望向已经灯火通明的客厅，他设想母亲像他一样迫不及待上楼，为的是好好抱抱他，填补一名孩童心里最大的空缺。  
然而，盖勒特所见的与想象中大相径庭，他先看到的是几名站得笔直的圣徒，视线偏移，他的父亲几乎是跪倒在地，按住身下的某个人，那人有一头红发，身上披着格林德沃的黑色大衣，在挣扎中露出一截白皙的小腿，没穿鞋袜。  
格林德沃像是在制服一只脆弱又倔强的动物，而不是在欢迎他的Omega、孩子的母亲回到他身边。刹那间，惊惶感攫取了盖勒特一颗稚嫩的心，他听见自己身体里发出有节奏的闷响，似乎是心跳声，连带着指尖的皮肤也有轻微的收缩感。为了消除这种惊惶他只能迅速往下跑，脚步重重地踏上楼梯。  
盖勒特很快就到达距离客厅仅有几步之遥的地方，首先扑鼻而来的是某种富有威压的气息，这让他尽可能放慢了脚步，近乎无声地走近客厅入口。  
“……你是在背叛。”盖勒特听到格林德沃咬牙切齿地说。  
仅仅跑下楼梯的工夫，客厅里的圣徒们全都已经退去，展现在盖勒特眼前的是这样一副景象：邓布利多浑身一丝不挂，那件黑色大衣不知道哪里去了，他仰面躺在地毯上无力地挣扎，或是颤抖。他的两只手腕被一副银白色的手铐束缚，客厅里刺眼的灯光使身上遍布的淤青与伤痕更加显眼。  
盖勒特的目光停留在地毯上的一处血迹，想让自己忽略掉压在邓布利多身上的格林德沃，可他忽略不了，格林德沃的衬衣皱巴巴的，领口敞开，额头上贴着几缕凌乱的头发，不知是由于汗水还是雨水。他用两只手将邓布利多的膝盖往外推，挤入邓布利多的双腿之间，剧烈地动作着。  
客厅里的两个人发出粗重的喘息，就像生病一般，两种信息素的气味纠缠在一起，不过没有搏斗，而是单方面压制，仿佛狮子紧紧咬住一只羚羊的喉咙，猎物不再挣扎是可预见的。  
盖勒特张开嘴，他以为自己会发出刺耳的尖叫，可是他没有，他只是张开嘴，无声地尖叫，如同肺里的空气永远不会耗尽。  
他忘记了可以往后退，就这样，时间停滞一般地立在客厅门口，他瞥见身旁有自己淡淡的影子，影子陷入柔软的地毯。  
直到格林德沃注意到盖勒特，于是他抬头。盖勒特也注意到了父亲燃烧一般的目光，听到对方说，“来好好看看你的母亲。”，显然是说给盖勒特听的。  
话音未落，邓布利多的挣扎突然更加猛烈，可是也更加徒劳。他发出一声悠长的哀鸣，然后是自暴自弃的呻吟。  
盖勒特无法向前挪动哪怕一小步，他的头脑里有什么东西在沸腾，迅速蔓延到全身，他无法对上邓布利多的目光，这对他来说，等于在除了不停击打心脏的沸腾血液之外，又增添了一份同等分量的焦虑。盖勒特知道邓布利多是痛苦的，也知道自己幻想中温暖的拥抱、激动的泪水与出乎意料的小礼物统统不存在并永远不会出现，这些意象被扔进记忆里搅拌撕扯，最终化作地毯上的血污，又蒸腾起陌生且混乱的烟雾，仿佛不停跃动的蛇，攀上他的心。  
男孩没有机会冲进客厅，因为随后赶来的文达·罗齐尔带走了他。  
重新回到卧室床上的盖勒特咬住手腕，把哭声堵在嘴里，泪水在他的脸上划出交错的痕迹，他渐渐沉睡，远离了这个疯狂的、地狱一般的夜晚。自己在翌日会得到邓布利多一个拥抱的希望已然渺茫，他与母亲之间的关系注定再不可能如别的普通男孩那般。  
盖勒特做了这样一个梦，梦见自己不知疲倦地行走在幽深的洞窟，洞窟尽头是邓布利多的身影，邓布利多未着片缕，周身有模糊的光晕充作衣服，在盖勒特看来是如此的美丽而哀愁。邓布利多抱住他，如同童话书里每一个母亲一般，从盖勒特的头发抚摸到背脊。邓布利多的怀抱柔软温热，盖勒特像陷进一团绵密的奶油。  
邓布利多圆润的指腹划过盖勒特的背脊，对盖勒特而言，先前那种陌生的滋味被重新翻扯出来，加以清晰、放大，不同于坠入一个温暖怀抱的满足，而是前所未有的舒畅，让盖勒特呼吸急促，他将与母亲一同沉沦在这洞窟中，直到永远。  
盖勒特在坠落的幻象中醒来，下身黏糊糊的感觉将他进一步拉回现实，他猛地掀开被子，鼻尖嗅到昨晚那样熟悉的腥甜，只不过气味更加微弱。他注定要分化成一个alpha，纽蒙迦德城堡最有经验的医师这样断定。  
内裤上的白色痕迹提醒他不由自主地回忆梦境的内容，尴尬与羞耻笼罩了他的内心，他急忙脱下内裤，将它揉成一团。男孩没有纠结多久，尽管他还没到进入德姆斯特朗读书的年龄，但是对他来说，“清理一新”并不困难，因为父亲会挤出时间教他使用魔法，“毕竟你是世界上最优秀的巫师的儿子。”格林德沃经常这样说，“巫师”用的是复数。  
男孩像想起来什么似的，慌忙穿好衣服，沿着走廊去往父亲的卧室，厚重的木门与意料中一样紧闭，隔音效果极好的卧室根本不会传出任何盖勒特想要听到的声音。  
盖勒特如同前一天晚上那样悄无声息地站着，这次他就没有那么幸运了，保姆很快找到了他，催促他去餐厅。而他抬起头，以天真的声音问保姆，他为什么不能跟父母一起用餐。  
“Omega总会有定期的……身体不适。”最后一个词汇被保姆念得很轻，轻得仿佛随时都会从舌尖上溜走。  
（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：

盖勒特得知母亲会在大概五天的时间里处于“Omega定期的身体不适”，在此期间母亲的饮食与清洁都由格林德沃照顾。

“可是他让母亲痛苦了。”他怯怯地对保姆说，在意识到自己说了什么之后又赶紧捂上嘴，幸好保姆正在忙于加热牛奶，没有注意到盖勒特的发问。

尽管前一天晚上男孩自始至终都没有对上邓布利多的目光，但是他笃定他的母亲是痛苦的，客厅温暖干燥，却被浓重的悲伤淋湿透彻，悲伤甚于屋外绵长的夜雨。还有邓布利多发出的那声哀鸣，让盖勒特无端想起几年前意外落到庭院里却很快死去的一只温顺的鹿，旁人告诉他，被最深重的绝望完全笼罩的时候，连鹿也会像人一样悲鸣，这种话语对一个孩童来说过于深奥，可是当下他忽然有些明白。这也预示着邓布利多凄切的声音从此以后将会时不时出现在男孩的梦魇里，如同胸膛内深埋的一根硬刺。

在这五天里，盖勒特一度绕到窗外，痴痴地望着窗玻璃，然而合拢的窗帘十分厚重，他不可能看到屋里的父亲与邓布利多，他十岁的心智也无法想象到卧室中究竟发生了什么。这让他万分懊恼，除了乖戾地发一些脾气外，他还能做什么呢，反正父亲无法腾出时间管教他。他用咒语让保姆的围裙腾起火焰，叫家养小精灵在走廊里滑到，金属托盘里精致的瓷碟摔得粉碎，他自己则坐在高脚椅子上哈哈大笑，这种恶作剧可以暂时填补他内心的空虚，不去想母亲的脸庞与怀抱。

盖勒特过于年幼，他不知道父母经历过的某个夏天，也不知道死亡、逃避和无法消解的爱与恨，以及重逢以后一度试图修补关系的邓布利多教授与黑魔王格林德沃。他也不知道自己是为什么而出生的，男孩的心智没有成熟到足以理解这些，更没有人愿意告诉他。

十年前的邓布利多愿意将盖勒特生下来，这就意味着当时的邓布利多还心怀希望，就靠着这一丁点微弱的希望，他像堕入地窖的旅者一般固执地拽住上方垂落的纤细树藤，当时他与格林德沃之间伤痕累累的关系已被稍稍修复，这给他以进一步修复的错觉。

因为，当年的那次重逢，让两人挖掘出来尘封已久的，热烈的爱，这是谁也不敢轻易否认的，这也是当时邓布利多将盖勒特交给格林德沃抚养的原因。他产下了自己与格林德沃的孩子，脆弱的金发婴儿在晨曦里用力地哭着，一个孩子会改变格林德沃吗。

但是格林德沃不会相信，自己会由于一个孩子改变“最伟大的利益”，哪怕这是邓布利多生出的，属于他们两个的孩子。他会慈爱地注视着盖勒特，会耐心地教盖勒特魔法，抚养一个孩子是了不起的事情，然而他不可能因此停下自己伟大事业的脚步。

除此之外还有什么原因，究竟是魔法部的监视让邓布利多无法按照原计划那样定期看望盖勒特，还是格林德沃的成功远远比很多人想象中来得快。在决斗中失败的邓布利多被英国魔法部出卖，成为了乞和的贡品，街头巷尾的小报则用声嘶力竭的措辞羞辱他是黑魔王的无耻whore。

如果将整件事比喻为一个被勉强拼合的瓷质花瓶，现实是它又重重地砸在了地上，溅出无数片无法拼合的细小碎块。人的感情不是什么精美的摆件，“修复如初”对它起不了作用。

盖勒特终究如期见到了邓布利多，那是五天以后的一个普普通通的傍晚，他拒绝吃下晚餐里的西蓝花，在保姆的唠叨中跑出厨房没头没脑地乱窜，意外看到了稳稳坐在客厅沙发上的邓布利多。

邓布利多身穿开司米晨衣，壁炉的火光映在他身上，仿佛要烤化一堆万年不变的冰雪。他一动不动地坐着，垂着头，手里没有书籍或毛线，看上去似乎在打盹。

盖勒特的脚步比上次还要快，还要急，他再也去不管什么保姆与西蓝花，没有什么能比母亲的怀抱更能鼓舞一个小孩的了。

邓布利多的领子开得很低，露出前胸上新添的那些青紫，这些痕迹留下的时间不会早于前一天。

“母亲！”盖勒特冲过去马上喊，同时伸出胳膊环住邓布利多的脖颈。他注意到邓布利多的胡须被剃得干干净净，神色非常憔悴。

然而邓布利多一动不动，连眼珠也不转一下，像橱窗里的精致人偶，没有任何声音从他身上发出。盖勒特感觉到他脖颈上的脉搏在跳动，感觉到他呼吸出的热气，这也是邓布利多还是个活物的仅有凭证。他的眼神没有看向盖勒特，而是望向盖勒特没见过的远方。

盖勒特嗅到邓布利多身上淡淡的香气，他偏执地以为这是母亲独有的气息，他现在独占着此前幻想过无数次的，母亲的温暖怀抱，这一切简直像从那天的雨夜之梦中生出的另一个梦。生育过的男性Omega会拥有稍微柔软一些的胸脯，不过不可能像女性那样明显。盖勒特沉浸在拥抱母亲的喜悦中，他尽量深呼吸，努力地嗅着母亲身上的香气，这气味进入脑海，定型，形成某种永不忘怀的记忆。

然后男孩难耐地撇撇嘴，“妈妈！”他对父亲也是这样撒娇的，他的一只手移向邓布利多的胳膊，推着削瘦的手臂摇晃几下，母亲还是没有任何反应。盖勒特伤心极了，一定是他做得有什么不好，才让母亲不理他的，他担心是自己曾经有过的埋怨与委屈被识破导致。他何尝不委屈于母亲在自己成长中的缺位，庭院里玩耍时摘到的一朵花，发现的一窝鸟蛋，都不可能也带给母亲看一看。他头一次使用魔杖的时候，父亲眼里含着笑意，却故意板起脸，倘若母亲在场，会有不一样的反应吧。

面对盖勒特的拥抱，邓布利多一直没有作出任何反应，就连盖勒特的小手不慎拂过他后颈红肿不堪的腺体，他也不会吱声或者躲闪，小孩子无心之举的疼痛不过一下子的事儿，他的心早就麻木了。

沙发后面传来熟悉的脚步声，蓦地，盖勒特察觉到邓布利多的身躯开始微微颤抖。

估摸着格林德沃愈来愈近，盖勒特抬起头，求助似的望着父亲，对上格林德沃意味深长的眼神。

格林德沃直接抽手捏住邓布利多的下颌，将他的头往一侧转了一点，像一个手艺人在对待箱子里的木偶，然而这番举动并没有让邓布利多的眼神回到盖勒特身上，他的眼里还是一片空茫无物。

盖勒特没有放弃对母亲无休无止的呼唤，作为一个十岁孩童，他有着这个年龄应有的聒噪，喊声渐渐呈现出节奏，他在发音时摇摇晃晃，连带得邓布利多的身体左右晃动。无论是谁都能看出来，随着声音愈发急躁，他的眼眶有些发红，嘴巴也撅了起来。

当盖勒特下意识地松开手臂，用手背摩擦眼角的时候，也就是一瞬间的空档，格林德沃探身过去，结结实实给了邓布利多一巴掌。

盖勒特听到很大的响声，这令他猛地战栗一下，硬生生憋回去眼泪，当他反应过来时，看到的已经是歪在地毯上的邓布利多，母亲的左侧脸颊有明显的红肿，圆润的血滴从下唇上一个小伤口里沁出来。

盖勒特并没有听到任何来自邓布利多的声音，逞论躲闪，他的母亲乖顺又安静，活像个白痴。

男孩思索了什么，也许什么都没有思考，因为他很快挥起小拳头，打中了父亲的肚子。

格林德沃的力气很大，足以拎起盖勒特，然后喊来别人带走男孩。他并没有因盖勒特而动怒，他的怒火只针对邓布利多。

盖勒特在走出客厅之前担忧地回望，最后看到的场面是格林德沃俯身抱起地毯上的邓布利多，还贴心地摆弄对方的手臂，使之搭在自己的肩头。

这使得盖勒特稍微感到宽慰，直到那一声脆响冷不丁在他脑海中回荡，他就像自己即将面临一顿打似的，高声号泣起来。在母亲回到纽蒙迦德之前，他从未跟现在这般爱哭过，他是个顽皮而精力充沛的十岁男孩，就算从树上掉下来，胳膊划了巴掌长的口子，鲜血淋漓，也倔强地不带一滴泪水。

他竭力回忆母亲的怀抱，一个古怪的想法是把真实的触感与梦境比对，他暂时还分不清自己所贪恋的柔软究竟被纯粹的孩子对母亲的感情掩盖了多少。想到这里他暗自把希望寄托于父亲，幼稚地以为，只有父亲才能让母亲主动拥抱他。男孩正是很容易接受一些观念的年龄，等到哭泣结束，他的小脑袋里会逐渐形成一个懵懂的意识，那就是要跟他的父亲一样去驯服不听话的omega。

在朦胧的泪光中，他好像也变成了父亲，或者父亲变成了他， 他不知道为什么。邓布利多是他的母亲，如果不是母亲呢，可也像被一根细绳拴住的，淘气的孩子恣意玩弄的夜莺，一种可怕的思路在萌芽。而他此时并不知道，自己以后会如何吸收父亲教给他的东西，在潜移默化之中渐渐变成一个十足的帮凶。

（未完待续）


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：  
“What is that sound high in the air  
Murmur of maternal lamentation。”  
——《the waste land》  
邓布利多站在穿衣镜前，身上严严实实裹了西装三件套。他表情淡漠，仿佛没有在镜中看到自己的模样，这给站在他身后的格林德沃一种错觉——在这里度过的半个月时日已经将Omega的灵魂消耗殆尽。  
“我觉得，那个姓斯卡曼德的小子或许并不怎么喜欢不可饶恕咒的滋味。”格林德沃语速偏快，他以手指托住邓布利多的侧脸，推动对方的脸颊往右转。  
这句话的效力胜过任何魔药或是咒语，邓布利多出现一丁点微弱的反应，他迟钝地伸出手，掌心朝下，被格林德沃紧紧攥住，他的眼神里还是全然的空空荡荡。  
被格林德沃带着幻影移形，邓布利多第一次来到这处戒备森严的监狱，这里关押了任何所谓“圣徒们的敌人”，无论是实质的抵抗行为，还是仅仅提出异议，囚徒中当然也有邓布利多曾经的学生。  
沿着迷宫般的通道行进，最后是关押重犯的区域，统统是独立的小房间，朝外的一面墙由厚厚的玻璃砌成。在倒数第三个小房间里，栗色头发的青年蜷缩在墙角，他的头埋得很低，手指揪住头顶上的乱发。他听到不止一人的脚步声，想必又是要给他看又一种神奇动物血淋淋的尸体，那些人先是一只一只地杀掉了嗅嗅，然后在他面前敲碎了所有鸟蛇蛋，然后是月痴兽，是隐形兽，他的箱子快要空掉，再也没有可能重新填满。  
纽特·斯卡曼德麻木地转头，当最前的两个来人被他看清面目，他努力舒展眉头，跌跌撞撞走近，抬头注视邓布利多。  
“邓布利多教授……”纽特不敢去想他的教授在这短短一个月里经历过多少苦难。  
哪怕他注视着邓布利多的眼睛，不会觉得邓布利多同时在看他。往日的澄明离开了那双蓝色的眼睛，从邓布利多的眼神里，纽特看到的只有足以隔绝整个世界的浓雾，就好像他的教授沉睡过久，仍未醒来似的。  
“教授，究竟怎么了？”青年不住地捶打面前的玻璃，仿佛要唤醒邓布利多，他甚至怀疑面前的不是邓布利多本人，而是某个与邓布利多一模一样的任何存在，是格林德沃的障眼法，为了击垮他心里的最后防线。  
格林德沃完全没把纽特的举止当回事，他抓住邓布利多的手腕举起，朝纽特挥了挥，“这是你最喜欢的学生，跟他打个招呼吧，”他凑近邓布利多耳边，“你看斯卡曼德先生多么无助，你不想帮帮他？”  
他等待了漫长的几分钟，无视纽特愤怒的目光，直到确定邓布利多不会往纽特的方向看去，连一瞥也没有，自始至终这位红发的教授都呆滞得像他在这十五天里的大部分时间一样。  
无趣感蔓延上格林德沃的心头，他原本还期望从邓布利多与纽特的会面中，观察出邓布利多微弱的生命力的迹象，眼下看去这真是痴心妄想，他的脸上浮现出一种说不上来代表什么情绪的神态。  
黑魔王拽起邓布利多，他能做的就只有返回纽蒙迦德城堡。  
两个人回到楼上，这趟旅行的耗时比格林德沃预计中短上不少，他精心准备的那些巧妙的双关话语，那些威胁，一句也没有用到，站在卧室地毯上的时候，关于盖勒特呼唤母亲的回忆闪现在他的脑海。格林德沃自觉一个多礼拜来的各种尝试就像男孩清脆的呼唤一样，尽管响亮，却不能震碎邓布利多自我封闭的密实的壳。  
一个四分五裂咒就可以对付邓布利多身上裹得严严实实的西装，衣料碎片从红发的Omega身上飘落，他像格林德沃预料中那样没有动也不动，一言不发，仿佛他本就不该着衣，衣物对他来说是某种可有可无的束缚，一如他手腕与脖颈上精致的银色镣铐。  
于是邓布利多被格林德沃一览无余，从邓布利多来到纽蒙迦德的那天起，格林德沃就开始再次熟悉Omega美丽的躯体，十年的间隔并没有过度模糊他的记忆，他对比得出岁月对Omega的身躯施加了影响，更加鼓起的胸脯与愈发圆润的臀部，将手覆上会收获滑腻柔软的触感。那么二十年前呢，他们在谷仓里压抑地喘息，清瘦的红发少年被他抱在怀里。  
在思绪之间，Alpha的信息素释放开来，邓布利多赤裸的身躯让格林德沃更容易观察到他是如何一步步在欲情之中屈服，起先是皮肤泛起粉红，乳尖挺立，然后是属于Omega的香甜气息若有若无地散发在空气中。  
格林德沃的手在抚摸邓布利多的肩头，他就像一位经验丰富的厨师打量市场里鲜嫩的肉排一样审视对方，他的手指下滑，拧了拧邓布利多的乳尖。  
“我会考虑，要不要在这里缀上点装饰。”理智告诉格林德沃不要奢望邓布利多会因此羞怯，可他的心里还是在渴望邓布利多会有所触动，哪怕是激烈的反抗，这间卧室被砸得稀巴烂也好。在Omega的热潮期过后，格林德沃与他之间的欲情行为只能归结于性，也仅止于性，Omega的身体反应属于人的欲情本能，情人之间才有的互动、交流与爱抚则完全不存在，仿佛它们从来没有存在过。  
然而，对欲情的本能反应，勉强能证明邓布利多并不仅仅是靠话语控制的机械发条魔偶，心智仿佛从他身上暂时被移开，他只会听从要求并无比乖顺，连耳光或拳头都不会躲闪，不会主动翻开任何一本书，或主动拿起织毛线的棒针。格林德沃对Omega说了很多，得到的都是虚空一样的沉默，邓布利多吝啬到不愿意给alpha言语上的应答，不得不说让格林德沃对那天傍晚渴求母亲怀抱的盖勒特有了微妙的共鸣。  
因此格林德沃需要与邓布利多做爱，以此证明他拥抱的是一个血肉之躯，而非魔法塑成的人偶。  
Alpha走到床头，靠着坐下，解开自己的腰带，稍微往下褪长裤，露出性器，他的上半身没有解开一粒纽扣，而几步开外站着赤身裸体的Omega。突然一个念头冒出来，格林德沃想，从此以后就让Omega这般生活下去，一丝不挂在沙发上坐整个下午，犹如雕塑，直到自己抱走他。  
可是他需要的并不是一个精致的人偶，他要的是他的邓布利多，那个在戈德里克山谷的与他一起在芦苇丛中奔跑的少年，那个在朦胧的月光下抱着婴儿的红发Omega，已经被他决斗时的最后一道咒语给彻彻底底地杀死了。  
格林德沃感觉自己如同一个陷于深深积雪的幼稚男孩，蛮横地希望夏日最后一缕阳光能回到身边。  
他招手示意邓布利多过来，Omega缄默不言，步履轻轻，有甜蜜的液体顺着他的大腿根往下流淌，是刚才引起的生理反应。  
这样对待邓布利多，有一种彻底将他物化的感觉。格林德沃的细细注视Omega的脖颈、胸脯、肚腹，一直向下，原本埋在红褐色体毛中的性器由于alpha信息素的刺激而微微翘起，他就这样来到自己面前。  
格林德沃的手掌伸往邓布利多的大腿根部，他前几天给Omega身上这个位置纹了死亡圣器的标志，红肿已然痊愈，倘若他们幸运到有第二个孩子，这个孩子出生时看到的第一样东西即是死亡圣器的标志。  
这只手继续摸索，揉动Omega软热的穴口，慢慢戳入两根手指，再加入第三根，alpha另一只手则在套弄自己的性器。  
邓布利多是个汁水充沛的Omega，当格林德沃抽出手指时，Omega香甜的气味更浓郁了，沾了淫液的手指在照进屋里的阳光下发亮，他索性往邓布利多的嘴唇上涂抹。邓布利多微微张嘴，舔去属于自己的液体，舌尖沿着格林德沃的指腹一溜滑过。  
关于1899年夏天的记忆又闯入格林德沃的内心，邓布利多在他的牵引下分开腿骑在他身上，湿滑的穴口缓缓纳入那根性器，二十年前的邓布利多与此刻的邓布利多恍若重合。  
格林德沃看到邓布利多在刺激下眯眼，脸颊染上绯红，看到邓布利多机械似地动作，此刻被顶弄的Omega是个躯壳，而他的灵魂悬在房间上空作为一场性爱的看客。情欲催出Omega一声声呻吟，除了作为呻吟外毫无含义，他连一个最简单的词汇都不愿意给予alpha。  
两人的交合拍击出水声，泛滥的淫液被挤出，沾湿两人下身的体毛。  
“用力一点，你敷衍得像个最不值钱的婊子。”格林德沃的声音同样被情欲浸透，他往邓布利多肉感的大腿上拍出清脆的声音。  
他发现邓布利多并没有听进去这句话。十年前的邓布利多会在听到淫词艳语后涨红脸颊加快动作，也会伸手摩挲格林德沃的脖颈，会主动吻他的alpha，会呢喃格林德沃的名字，在事后憧憬地谈论腹中的胎儿。  
格林德沃曾经梦想过邓布利多站在他身边，他是黑魔王，邓布利多是宝座上加冕的王后。如今这王后骑在他身上被享用，他也是在享用一个有着与邓布利多一模一样面容的性爱玩偶，他挺腰加大力度，得不到一个吻。  
“既然不愿意跟我对话，或许你是想和孩子交谈。”  
格林德沃话音刚落，卧室大门嘎吱打开，盖勒特稚嫩的声音在远处回荡：  
“母亲……母亲……”  
在声音传来之际，格林德沃感觉到邓布利多的肠壁突然间的收缩，他的性器被软肉紧紧裹住，舒服得差点释放出来。  
格林德沃很是食髓知味，性器浅浅抽离又深深进入，不忘以手掌将邓布利多的臀肉拍出脆响。  
“是母亲吗？”  
男孩呼唤母亲的声音越来越近。  
邓布利多的呼吸粗重起来，他竭力压低呻吟，格林德沃故意跟他作对似的，每一下顶弄都擦过他的敏感点，他只能咬住嘴唇，呻吟化作喉咙里的闷哼。  
“妈妈……”、“妈妈……”  
男孩急切的呼唤一声盖过一声，听上去距离卧室只差几步。  
在盖勒特的声音即将到达门口的时候，邓布利多一双无神的眼睛瞬间笼罩了哀戚，他的声音因长时间不说话而变得嘶哑含混，仿佛用尽全身力气喊出一个词，“格林德沃”。  
男孩没有推门进来，什么都没有，只是一阵微风，一个简单的无杖魔法，让邓布利多听到盖勒特的声音，而非真正由盖勒特发出的呼唤。  
泪水从邓布利多的眼眶里不停滚落，很快整张脸都变得湿漉漉的，他在重拾被刻意遗忘的情绪。他费力地扭动腰肢，几乎支持不住自己，快要靠在格林德沃身上。  
“格林德沃、格林德沃”这个词从邓布利多口中连续吐出，代替了此前单调的呻吟。他的上身被alpha有力的手臂托住，两只手攥住格林德沃的西装布料又松开，留下皱巴巴的印痕。  
格林德沃的性器在omega的肉穴里大幅度抽插，邓布利多在一番抓挠之后直接靠在了他身上，艳红的乳尖磨蹭胸前的纽扣。  
alpha的手指插入邓布利多的长发，听两个人的喘息交叠。邓布利多不再限于喊对方的名字，他在说“不……”，在吟叫“好的……”。格林德沃从未见过邓布利多流出那么多泪水，他需要邓布利多的情绪，需要邓布利多的愤怒，如果邓布利多要的是夺过来魔杖对他放一个不可饶恕咒，他也准备好了。更何况这位教授被镣铐束缚，用不了魔法。  
他们不知道盖勒特在几分钟前就走出了自己的小房间，有什么东西在冥冥之中推动男孩，让他隐隐意识有的东西远比手中带插图的书更能满足他的好奇心，他需要做的是往走廊尽头瞅一瞅。  
男孩蹑手蹑脚出门，听到自己的声音，还是在呼唤母亲，刹那间他惊慌失措于自己明明什么也没说，立刻又明白过来，似乎是父亲的魔法，他没见过的魔法。这对一个十岁男孩来说是巨大的诱惑，他试图寻找声音的源头，跟随声音消逝的痕迹，一步一步前进，他知道这个方向通往父母的卧室。  
声音在突然之间停息，盖勒特认真考虑放弃这个念头，折返自己的小房间，继续读书算了。  
谁知，万一这呼唤的尽头是母亲的怀抱，男孩还不能辨别哪些念头是荒诞的。这想法甫一生成，就在心底催动他的步伐，推他越过台阶，踏上楼梯。  
回廊两侧画像里的人们静默不语，目光齐齐盯着尽头的卧室。  
是的，那道门，男孩父母的卧室，重重的雕花木门  
他模糊听到不甚清晰的嘶哑声音，辨别出不是父亲的声音，这声音在喊父亲的名字。  
是母亲愿意开口说话，闯入内心的结论驱使男孩像风一般小跑过去，径直撞向虚掩着的门。  
他看到床上的两人，看到与那天同样美丽的母亲，看到母亲脸上的泪痕，看到作为一名Omega的邓布利多，看到邓布利多的小穴被格林德沃的性器填入，抽离的性器带出淫靡的气味，接下来是猛力的深入。  
男孩比自己预料中冷静得多，他注意到父亲作为成熟Alpha的充分勃起的性器，它被邓布利多紧致的穴肉纠缠，盖勒特在脑海里把它与自己小小的性器对比，他头一次盼望自己长大，好叫自己的那根长得像父亲似的。盖勒特在本该懵懂的年岁过早得知了alpha可以从Omega身上索取欢愉，尽管这认知他似懂非懂。  
盖勒特也察觉邓布利多的动作与声音都戛然而止，起先好不容易出现在母亲眼里的哀伤，又迅速消逝得无影无踪，母亲的眼神于几秒钟内回到呆滞。  
格林德沃瞥了盖勒特一眼，耐人寻味的眼神抛给盖勒特。男孩专心注视床上的两人，好似要从父母的结合中寻找一个满意的答案。  
原来，母亲之所以默不作声，是因为自己，又一个结论刻入男孩脑海，惊诧与委屈杂糅成暗昧不清的一团，使他发疯似的自责。男孩审时度势，当下不是请求原谅的时候，母亲的动作与声音的的确确因他而顿住，Omega却依旧无视门口突然出现的小小身影。  
“如果在你的每个学生身上都试一试不可饶恕咒。”他的自责被父亲的话打断。  
于是，如同拧好发条，邓布利多又有了动作，盖勒特大气不敢出，他相信父亲的力量，期待从母亲唇齿间滑出的字眼。  
他的期待落空，邓布利多恢复的只有动作而非话语及眼神。  
盖勒特看来，只有父亲能驯服母亲，就算母亲还是没有出声，起码动作还是有的，如果他能像父亲那样，或许就能让母亲给他读睡前故事，好好爱他，亲亲他的头发。他是个被忽视的小孩。床上的两个人，一个沉默得如同死亡，另一个不往他那里看第二眼，而是专心操弄一个熟透的Omega。  
Omega的身体后仰，挺起胸脯给格林德沃舔吮，圆润的肩头颤动。  
男孩掩住嘴噤声，静悄悄地从门缝里退了出去。这是他第二次目睹交合之事，远比头一次印象深刻。  
因高潮而餍足的格林德沃，就像一只休憩的猛兽似的躺在床上。而邓布利多汗湿的手掌攥住床柱，他喘息几下，从alpha的性器上撤出，缓缓移动到穿衣镜前，方才高潮时痉挛的余韵没有完全从他的双腿上消失。  
他跌坐入扶手椅，面对穿衣镜打开腿，手指毫不费力地挤压湿滑的穴口，沥出格林德沃射入的液体。  
“我会给你更多。”格林德沃整理皱巴巴的袖口，漫不经心地说。  
邓布利多的话音里带了自嘲，“一个性奴而已，何必认真对待？”他等待即将到来的耳光，甚至是皮鞭，但是这两样他都没有等到，他在格林德沃的怒容里寻出一丝颓唐，这是踏入纽蒙迦德以后他首次见到的。  
格林德沃很快收拾好自己的衣服离开，卧室留给了邓布利多。  
（未完待续）


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：

远处山巅的皑皑积雪闪耀光芒，阳光透过落地窗照进城堡卧室，照在邓布利多身上。Omega的脖颈上有一个精致的银圈，两只手腕上各有一个，还有隐秘部位的穿环，除此之外，他身上再没有别的装饰，以及衣物。

格林德沃剥夺了邓布利多“穿衣的资格”，作为一种惩罚，目的是叫他认“清楚现状”。而且，盖勒特被安排出门旅行，邓布利多有什么理由担心自己的身体又被小男孩看到。好些天来他就这样坐在小桌旁啜饮下午茶，进入餐厅，在铺有地毯的长廊里走动。这为精力旺盛的格林德沃提供了便利，邓布利多打开双腿坐上微凉的皮质长椅，alpha可以随时在对方身上尝试各种放诞的花样。

那天以后邓布利多不再沉默，偶尔冒出寥寥话语，也都是生活有关的字眼。他竭力避免与格林德沃提起霍格沃茨，外面的局势，或者戈德里克山谷之类的字眼，如果格林德沃就这种话题展开提问，他会拒绝回复，哪怕代价是被愈发喜怒无常的黑魔王按在栏杆上享用。

所谓的惩罚结束于某天早餐时突如其来的干呕，格林德沃允许邓布利多披上和式晨衣。一位灰头发小个子的医生经过飞路网到达城堡，这家伙是个狂热的圣徒，为有资格在医疗方面帮助格林德沃夫人——他们这样称呼邓布利多，而欣喜不已。

被医生宣布怀孕这件事似乎完全击溃了邓布利多的防线，似乎也由于孕期Omega的本能，往日的消极淡漠正在渐渐变化，他的抵触情绪随着时间流逝而土崩瓦解。就像每个怀孕的Omega渴望他的alpha一样，邓布利多每天都比前一天更依赖格林德沃，怀孕的Omega需要alpha的信息素与爱抚，否则会陷入忧郁与焦虑，对胎儿的发育造成不利影响。

格林德沃此时才充分见识到孕期的Omega在生理作用下可以表现得多么脆弱无助，Omega的本能让邓布利多变得柔软而驯服。十年前怀上盖勒特的时候，因为魔法部派人监视，几乎是邓布利多一人坚强地熬过整个孕期。

格林德沃给盖勒特安排了长达两个月的旅行，也可以说是游学，男孩在奎妮·戈德斯坦恩的护送下在南意大利游玩，熟悉历史与风物。这是盖勒特长到十岁以来时间最长的一次出游，他的父亲是格林德沃，他应当得到比普通巫师家庭的小孩优越得多的教育，还比如，一般小孩在入学时才得到第一根魔杖，可是盖勒特早就有啦。

盖勒特的小脑袋里装的不仅仅是沿途的风物，他总是惦记留在纽蒙迦德的母亲，很多男孩子没到十岁就开始讨厌父母，做着抛开家庭的不切实际的幻梦，而盖勒特不一样，他幼年时期未曾经历过母亲温暖的怀抱，因此即将迈入少年门槛的他反倒在思索对母亲的依恋。枯燥无味的路途中，男孩以此问过保姆，保姆难以回答，最后说了一句，“如果你有了一个弟弟或妹妹的话，可能格林德沃夫人的心就回来了。”

保姆递给盖勒特一份大人看的报纸，头版照片里格林德沃与邓布利多并肩站在高处，朝欢呼的人群挥手示意，“伟大的格林德沃偕夫人出席魁地奇欧洲杯开幕式”，标题是这样写的。

男孩紧紧抓住这张报纸，照片上的父母表现亲昵，如今看来父亲应该已经驯服了母亲，那么，他在旅途中暗暗盼望的事就有发生的可能——当他回到纽蒙迦德城堡的时候，母亲会快步走近他，温柔地把他抱在怀里。

盖勒特的愿望实现了，待到旅行结束返家，男孩因母亲不再冷漠的态度而欢呼雀跃，他扑进邓布利多怀里，抓住衣襟，像一只调皮的小熊般整个挂在对方身上。邓布利多伤痕累累的ru尖被男孩的动作带痛，只得亲亲他的头发。盖勒特长得像父亲，有一头金发，与格林德沃一样的异色瞳仁。

这让盖勒特飘飘然起来，骄傲的感觉好似刚刚学会使用魔法，他伸出小手牵着母亲在沙发上坐下，叙述自己旅途的所见所闻，他还有很多很多话跟邓布利多说。邓布利多温和而慈爱，耐心倾听盖勒特幼稚的言语，与故事书里的妈妈们并无二致。

在这一大一小说话的时候，格林德沃就站在几步开外，和蔼地看着两位。最后，他满意地走上前，吻了吻邓布利多的脸颊，眼含笑意告诉盖勒特，“你要有一个妹妹了。”

盖勒特立马就想起保姆说的话，原来妹妹真的能让邓布利多变成完全的好妈妈，保姆没有敷衍哄骗他。他甚至有点嫉妒妹妹，凭什么已经十岁的自己不能改变母亲，而妹妹还没出生就可以。

这是一段幸福的时光，最关键的是盖勒特得到了母亲毫无保留的爱。还有各种珍奇的礼物锦上添花，男孩稍微知道一些缘故，战后的收尾工作即将结束，整个欧洲被格林德沃牢牢握在手中，不断有各国要员拜访纽蒙迦德城堡并献上祝福厚礼，包括纯血巫师的代表与投诚的麻瓜高层。另外，在文达·罗塞尔的斡旋下，纽蒙迦德与日本、图瓦、雅库特等远东魔法部组成的联盟签订了停战协议，那些人宣誓遵从纽蒙迦德的“指教”。

至于格林德沃，他的伟大事业春风得意是一方面，眼看着邓布利多变成了一个标准的Omega贤妻良母是另一方面。抚摸肚子与女儿说话的邓布利多是比以前好了一点，旁人看来邓布利多变化挺大，可是格林德沃知道，邓布利多本质上还是无条件的顺从，无论是对他还是对儿子，都是增添了温润笑容的顺从而已。Omega的内心依旧被捂得严严实实，撬不开的壳之前是由冷漠铸成，现在则是慈爱织就。

他怎么会不知道邓布利多的顺从是什么原因，也正是因此他不会去改变这种原因，而是一遍遍对别的方法抱有一丝希望，比如说女儿的到来。

他们都还需要时间。

邓布利多越来越疼爱盖勒特，仿佛要一股脑补回盖勒特缺失的宠溺，男孩心安理得地享受着晚安吻与睡前故事。父亲说已经十岁的男孩子早就不该跟妈妈一起睡，但是只要盖勒特撒个娇，说小床底下有可怕的东西，他就能隔三差五地爬上邓布利多的床铺，枕着母亲的手臂，在轻轻的呼吸声中入眠。

母亲从不唠叨，不摆脸色，竭力将纽蒙迦德城堡营造为专属盖勒特的童话世界，盖勒特不再羡慕别的有母亲的小孩。男孩在溺爱下肆无忌惮起来，他急于占领邓布利多的全部关注，以至于会提及本不该提的无解问题，譬如Omega是怎么被驯服的，譬如为何邓布利多一度无视他。

有一天晚上，他忽然开始考虑一件严肃的事，母亲会不会同样溺爱妹妹，如果那样的话，母亲的时间就不够用，也意味着，盖勒特得到的疼爱会减少很多。盖勒特这晚的梦里出现了一个红色头发的小女孩，她在庭院里跑，捧着一束百合花咯咯笑，跟盖勒特一样她也注定是个alpha， 母亲抱着她转圈儿，而父亲握住她的小手教她使用魔杖，盖勒特站在角落，从头到尾都被父母忽视。

梦醒之后的男孩由此浮现了一个可怖的表情，妹妹的降生会不会意味着邓布利多对盖勒特的再次忽视。小孩子也会有阴暗的想法，他假想娃娃躺在婴儿床里，设想母亲只抱婴儿而不抱他，妹妹从实现盖勒特心愿的吉祥物，变成了盖勒特未来的敌人。

格林德沃需要挨个访问他的盟友与仆从，出席一些外交相关的宴席与会谈，就像麻瓜的国王或总统隔一段时间就应该做的一样，也就是说他得出个远门，而且他不愿意带着怀孕的邓布利多满世界奔走。

在仔细检查过邓布利多脖颈与手腕处特制的银环以后，格林德沃与母子俩告别，第一站是远东。盖勒特窃喜自己可以占有母亲的每个晚上，他不喜欢在跑向邓布利多卧室的时候被拦住，由于“格林德沃先生与夫人在一起”。

这父子俩在某些地方有惊人的相似，比如说，都以为邓布利多暂时的顺服即是永久，忽略了某些可能造成意外后果的因素，男人的自大忽略了它们，而男孩的懵懂忽略了它们。

格林德沃走后，邓布利多突然开始给盖勒特讲麻瓜小孩听的故事，男孩从 “麻瓜生来劣等”的态度变得对麻瓜生活产生好奇，他是很容易被诱导的年龄。邓布利多的教师生涯也让其擅于对付小孩子，激发他们的兴趣，让他们提起好奇心，哪怕之前被灌输了成见。

他们的生活安稳而平静，邓布利多也经常抚摸肚子，跟女儿说话，尽管怀孕没多久，胎动还早着呢。他又多了一项织毛线的工作，不停地编织着小姑娘穿戴的毛衫与帽子，反正有的是毛线。

落日余晖洒在庭院，母亲微笑地看着儿子练习使用飞天扫帚，这场景美好如同书里的插画，邓布利多时不时问盖勒特一句，“你觉得露辛达穿百合花图案合适吗？”

当通过魔法得知邓布利多肚子里是个女孩，格林德沃就执意要给她取名露辛达，据说是沿袭他们家族的什么女孩名字。

盖勒特在认为母亲关注妹妹的衣服甚于关注他骑扫帚的高度之后爆发，“我讨厌妹妹！”男孩丢开扫帚，跑着撞向邓布利多。他暗自思忖，他不喜欢那个红发娃娃，还没出生就有能耐分走母亲那么多宠爱，要是没有妹妹就好了。

邓布利多被撞了个趔趄，手中的棒针差点戳伤自己。盖勒特马上懊恼起来，他更担心母亲生气不搭理自己，或者狠狠打自己的屁股。

男孩的眼前浮现记忆里那只死去的鹿，怪物会从他的床底下钻出来，径直扑向婴儿床里酣睡的小姑娘。

好在邓布利多压根没有将整件事放在心上，他只是喊来保姆带盖勒特回房间反思。从那以后他对盖勒特的态度尽量和颜悦色，这叫盖勒特沾沾自喜，母亲好像的确意识到对自己关注有些不够，所以及时调整，还问盖勒特，“你想不想要麻瓜小孩的玩意？”

尽管盖勒特的偏见根深蒂固，可是母亲讲的一个个故事里麻瓜小孩的玩具显得那么吸引人，盖勒特按照母亲列的清单，让家养小精灵偷偷去弄一些锡兵、八音盒、火车模型之类的。事实证明它们比巫师小孩的玩具粗劣得很，比如说铁皮青蛙不能自动跳而是要上发条，麻瓜小孩需要用橡胶管吸水再互相喷水，虽然橡胶管并不像专门的儿童玩具，其中还有一条再也找不到了。如果格林德沃在纽蒙迦德，他一定会留心这件事。负责保卫工作的圣徒们仔细检查过这些玩意，确保没有夹带可以与外界沟通的任何设备。作为小孩的盖勒特想不到那么多，他觉得母亲的故事都只是故事罢了，麻瓜的确不如巫师聪明，这一点连儿童玩具都能表现出来。

那是个阴霾重重的傍晚，盖勒特蹦蹦跳跳去找邓布利多，他在浴室外的花盆旁边等候，听到从母亲口中说出的，一些道别的语句，母亲不是在与他道别，浴室中不可能有其他人。

不要指望一个十岁男孩猜到事情的发展，盖勒特稍后看到急匆匆走出来的邓布利多，omega的长袍下摆处隐隐约约露出橡胶管的末端，邓布利多走来走去，一刻也不停，表情罕见地紧张。

男孩敏锐地察觉到母亲的烦躁，邓布利多似乎不想被打扰。盖勒特知道妹妹的生长会给母亲带来一些情绪波动，正准备撒娇却嗅到血腥味，他瞥见地毯上的斑斑血迹，眼前的场面与那个疯狂的雨夜融合，恐惧在他心里弥漫，“妈妈！”他大叫。

痛苦的表情呈现在邓布利多脸上，他想说什么却无力说出口，一只手捂住小腹，跌进扶手椅，他的另一只手从下面往长袍里探去，指间沾满了鲜血。

盖勒特慌了神，拔腿跑下楼喊人。

先是仆人与家养小精灵，后来是医生，那些人来得非常快，还有的在邓布利多的房间外焦急地踱步。保姆拽紧盖勒特，不许他往楼上走。母亲一定是病了，非常严重的那种，男孩端坐在沙发，从来没有这么乖过，恐惧仿佛突如其来的暴风雪，在顷刻间笼罩了他。父亲不在家，盖勒特不能哭，直到一只有力的手搭上他的肩头，格林德沃从远东的某场会谈上离开，赶回纽蒙迦德。

身穿燕尾服的格林德沃脸色铁青，眼神直勾勾地盯着紧闭的门，无意识攥紧手里的老魔杖。盖勒特七岁时，英美魔法部联合起来反攻德奥，战线逼近阿尔萨斯，当时接到十万火急的战事消息的格林德沃，脸色也没有现在这么难看。

格林德沃考虑过邓布利多会在驯服之下掩藏什么，他思索魔咒与魔药的可能，却唯独忘记了邓布利多知道怎么用麻瓜的方法独自堕胎，尽管这种方式极其危险，足以证明红发的Omega是如此决绝。

邓布利多当年怀上盖勒特的时候，由于担心被巫师们知道腹中是黑魔王的孩子，只能去麻瓜的医院检查身体，也正好在无意间听医生说过，麻瓜Omega会用某种方式堕胎。

医生带着一包一包的魔药与器具来来回回，纽蒙迦德城堡整晚灯火通明，格林德沃颓唐地坐在门外，这次轮到他沉默了。

男孩哭了一夜，他已经失去了妹妹，还有可能失去母亲。他此前祈祷如果没有妹妹就好了，可曾想到成为了现实，庭院中的红发小女孩被永久封存在梦中，直到记忆让她面孔模糊。

清晨，盖勒特蹑手蹑脚走出卧室，他注意到还没顾得换下礼服的格林德沃，父亲身旁的矮桌上摆了一个扣得严严实实的铁盒，散发着医院特有的气味。

后来盖勒特才知道，那里面装了他死去的妹妹。

格林德沃低头垂眼，头顶添了新的白发，嘴唇也干裂，他在晨曦中静默，过了一会儿终于察觉盖勒特的出现。他能做的只有握住男孩的小手，以及等待。

邓布利多昏迷了两天，两天内盖勒特眼见父亲熬红了眼眶，眼见父亲的下颌上冒出胡茬。

他们从医生的话语中得知，苏醒的omega需要休养很久，还主动提出最好不见格林德沃。格林德沃没有表示异议，他仔细聆听医生的汇报，在几天后派人送去邓布利多喜欢看的书，并阻止盖勒特探望，“阿尔也不愿意见到你，你长得像我。”他忧愁地对盖勒特说。

自此盖勒特时常从梦魇中惊醒，仿佛孤独的幼狼一般凄厉嚎叫，他知道父亲同样整夜整夜地难以安眠，做着邓布利多也追随他的小女孩一起死去的噩梦。邓布利多对第一个孩子过分温柔，其中掺杂了多少对第二个孩子注定命运的愧疚，盖勒特突然想明白这一点，他的童年于此刻结束。

后来，格林德沃带盖勒特去了家族墓地，在那个新砌的大理石坟墓旁站了许久，父子二人都沉浸在寂静的忧伤中，直到格林德沃开口：

“你二十岁的时候，露辛达十岁，你领她去南意大利，她会很喜欢。”

（未完待续）

接下来也该轮到老盖被虐了，计划启动，biu～biu～

注释：当时会有拿和服魔改做成晨衣的流行。

文中提及的那几个远东国家、地区在本土信仰上都属于萨满系统，所以我虚构出来一个所谓的远东魔法联盟，图瓦与雅库特位于俄罗斯。

露辛达，Lucinda，有带来光芒之意。

橡胶管嘛，是利用负压吸出胎儿，但是非常危险！！


	5. Chapter 5

第五章：  
时间一天天流逝，邓布利多的身体稍微恢复，那件事以后他就单独住在原来的卧室隔壁，另一个附带浴室与阳台的卧室，医生会定期上门检查他的身体，别的时候他可以安静地读书休息——格林德沃让人送来一些新书，尽管都是小说之类的消遣，除此之外，父子俩遵从他勿扰的要求，不会贸然拜访他。Omega隐秘部位的穿环被取下之后就再也没有戴上过，那几个精致的装饰物暂时不会再回到他的身上，邓布利多不知道格林德沃会怎么对待原来卧室角落里铺了软垫的大笼子，被发现怀孕之前他曾经在这里面住过几天，当时他蜷在笼子里，而格林德沃蹲在一旁投出玩味的目光，也会将手里的报纸卷伸进缝隙戳弄他，仿佛他真的是个罕见而美丽的玩物。  
跟书本一起被送来的还有他喜欢的紫色小星星睡袍，不是原来的那几件，而是新买的，格林德沃可能担心他曾经在原来的睡袍上添加过什么魔法，甚至与外界联系。他听说了纽特·斯卡曼德越狱的消息，凤凰社还有卷土重来的希望，尽管渺茫如同狂风中的火柴。  
邓布利多会产生露辛达还活着的错觉，以为腹中仍然有个女孩子在悄悄成长。他梦见自己抱着她，红发婴儿柔软的小手抚摸他的脸颊，也梦见蓝色塔夫绸裙子的红发女孩，醒来还是深夜，他打开床头灯，孤独发呆到天亮。  
随着健康逐渐好转，邓布利多最终同意与格林德沃见面，两人坐在同一张长沙发上，偶尔说几句话，小心翼翼不要提及第二个孩子，以及悔恨相关的字眼。过了一会儿盖勒特走来，男孩抱住膝盖，乖巧地坐在两人之间的空隙里，假装自己拥有一个正常的幸福家庭。  
盖勒特知道有什么东西真的不一样了，他敏锐地察觉到妹妹的死在一定程度上改变了父母的关系，只不过他无法辨别父母之间的这些妥协究竟是不是出于真心，母亲温顺却不像他想象中那样脆弱，而父亲的骄傲并非永恒。他完全不了解父母早年经历过什么，这也让他萌生了逃离这个家庭的想法，在他的心底，纽蒙迦德城堡从温馨的家坍塌作一座阴森森的废墟。他祈祷十一岁的到来，等到十一岁他会被送往德姆斯特朗念书，当然不是以格林德沃唯一的孩子的身份，为了防备刺客，他必须认真隐藏。格林德沃给盖勒特取好了假名字，打算让某位可靠部下护送男孩前往学校，男孩虚构的身份是那名部下的远亲。  
盖勒特毕竟十分聪慧，他很快在学校中脱颖而出，展现出过人的魔法天赋，以及对黑魔法强烈的兴趣。只是自身强大并不能决定所有，他很早就明白自己得学会统治，暑假回家期间，他从格林德沃的教导里学习各种权谋，逐渐接触格林德沃的事业上接触到的东西。他天赋极佳，父亲又默许他在学校进行练习与试验，鼓励他策动小团体，引诱追随者，挑起争执，少年深深品尝权力的滋味并因此着迷。与之相辅相成的是，盖勒特有着与年龄不相衬的残忍，毫不手软地以黑魔法实验来对付同学中的“叛徒”。时隔多年他才后知后觉发现青少年时期的自己与父亲是何等的相似。然而在别的方面，他和任何一个青春期的任何男孩类似，与父亲的关系日渐破裂，孩童时期的崇拜无影无踪，他总是不耐烦喊父亲的名字，那个银发的中年男子狭隘而充满控制欲，叫盖勒特愈发无法忍耐。青春期让盖勒特的身高抽条，声音变低，他不是没见过父亲年少时的照片，与他现在的长相几乎完全一致，仿佛在昭示他目前摆脱不了父亲的境况。  
纽蒙迦德对欧洲的统治愈发稳固，，格林德沃不希望看到有朝一日各地魔法部的反攻，于是他肃清反对者，通过教育让麻瓜绝对服从于巫师，蓄意为麻瓜制造饥荒。他构思设计一些措施，让纽蒙迦德的机制足以运行下去，是往后几十年甚至上百年要走的路。  
邓布利多与格林德沃之间的所谓妥协还在继续，他们始终保持着若即若离的关系，一起出席各种活动，也利用难得的闲散时光去度个长假，就像“格林德沃与格林德沃夫人应该做的那样”。盖勒特听偷偷保姆说，格林德沃在荷兰的几处庄园都有饲养狡黠的红发男孩。流言扩散开来，唯有邓布利多置之不理，事实上他与盖勒特的交流并不是很多，盖勒特当然更不可能跟他诉说自己的迷恋，而只是会趁每年暑假的机会像索求关爱的小男孩一样亲昵母亲，邓布利多没有表现出反感。  
盖勒特萌生出的嫉妒没有消退，反而在时间的浇灌下抽芽开花，旺盛生长成为某种怪异的存在。凭什么父亲可以占有母亲的大部分时间，而他只能寒暑假回家，母亲沉默寡言，态度很是平淡。十岁那年短暂的溺爱时光对他来说弥足珍贵，坐在扶手椅里织毛线的邓布利多永远是那么的美丽，他心底的迷恋由母亲激发，日后的疏离没有让它消退。盖勒特越迷恋母亲，就愈发怨恨父亲，也羡慕小时候见到的父亲驯服母亲的样子，格林德沃传达给他的错误认知已然根深蒂固，却没有人去纠正。  
十六岁时盖勒特分化为alpha，没有任何意外的。也是在这个暑假里，他将黑魔法用在同学身上的消息被母亲得知，母亲看他的眼神冷冰冰的，像在凝视一个怪物。  
“对不起，盖勒特。”冷冰冰的眼神很快被邓布利多郑重其事的道歉代替，留给盖勒特的只有迷惑。  
邓布利多没有与盖勒特解释，少年为何没有在母亲身边长大。  
当年孕育盖勒特这件事给了邓布利多希望，这个孩子是他与格林德沃的爱被重新点燃的成果，这希望让他以为世界会变好，盖勒特会好好长大，格林德沃会回来，不会留他一个人。从1899年的长夏结束，阿利安娜的倒在他面前死去的那一刻开始，他就那么强烈地祈愿格林德沃回来。  
他在麻瓜的医院里生下一个金发婴儿，Omega避开魔法部的眼线，躲在有求必应屋里喂养盖勒特，他的ru尖被磨得通红，在衬衣的摩擦下疼痛难以忍受。后来他带着婴儿去找格林德沃，格林德沃总归会有些触动，但是触动的效果又是如何，一个婴儿不足以让他放弃自己的伟大利益。十六年前alpha的控制欲还是强烈，而邓布利多对格林德沃的感情还没有掺杂那么多恨意。因此邓布利多得到了这样的条件，格林德沃要求他或者孩子总得有一个留下，要么邓布利多把孩子送去给阿不福思抚养，自己留在格林德沃身边，“等到盖勒特长大成人，看看他有没有能力推翻他的生父”，要是邓布利多非走不可，那么盖勒特就得由格林德沃抚养，Omega回到霍格沃茨，继续他的理念。  
邓布利多盲目地相信了自己，他选择了自己离开，一切都覆水难收，最终的决战他一败涂地，盖勒特也被培养成了格林德沃的翻版。  
这也是六年前来到纽蒙迦德时，他万念俱灰的原因之一，无法挽回的格林德沃，失败的决斗，眼睁睁看着学生们在自己面前被钻心咒折磨。魔法部出卖了他，像礼物一般打包好他送给格林德沃，手腕上的银圈是魔法部对格林德沃的讨好。  
戈德里克山谷在一个多风的夜晚毁于战火。  
还有，格林德沃用强迫的手段与他欢爱，竟然当着盖勒特的面；邓布利多被灌下魔药进入热潮期，怀上第二个孩子。与盖勒特完全不同的是，露辛达不是在爱里孕育的，而是在alpha的控制与Omega的绝望中受孕。格林德沃不是一个好父亲，邓布利多也不是。  
事到如今，盖勒特十六岁，与格林德沃的相似度令人吃惊，邓布利多还能做什么，这是他的孩子，他生出来的小男孩。他不愿意对上盖勒特阴沉的目光，更没有注意到这目光里隐含的欲望。  
盖勒特不是没有在学校里关注过红发蓝眼的男孩或女孩，却从那群同龄人身上找不到一丁点特别的感觉。夜晚在宿舍翻来覆去的时候，他会梦到邓布利多，他记得初次梦到母亲时，温暖的怀抱的滋味，这滋味在成长中渐渐变了质，母亲对他而言不仅仅是母亲，也是他从幼年开始的暗昧的憧憬。他梦到邓布利多被禁锢在自己怀中，他期盼分化像幼年时期盼母亲的温柔，成为一名alpha，用有力的手臂按住邓布利多，强壮的身体压制Omega防止逃脱。  
一次次的梦，母亲的吻与拥抱，过分的柔软使他心跳加速，血液涌向他作为alpha的性器。小时候的游戏时光同样会出现于梦境，由于记忆的模糊而变幻出不一样的旖旎，邓布利多有着丰满的胸脯，总是未着片缕，周身被一层光晕笼罩。  
在被邓布利多以看怪物的眼神凝视的那天晚上，他入眠之后做了这样的梦，格林德沃以绸缎绑住邓布利多，手掌不停拍击在邓布利多丰满的胸脯上，发出一声声脆响，邓布利多徒劳地扭动白皙的身躯，说不清是因为疼痛还是因为欲情。Omega发出哭叫，脸颊泛出红晕，有淫液从他的腿缝之间淌下，在alpha的动作下，他的身体出现了无法控制的反应。  
格林德沃在驯服他的Omega，驯服Omega敏感又多汁的身体。  
梦里驯服Omega的是父亲，不是盖勒特自己，猛然醒来的盖勒特几乎分不清方才究竟是梦还是幼时的记忆重现，他隔着厚厚的窗帘能不能看到什么，难道当年稚嫩的他确实注视过因热潮期而无意识淫荡的邓布利多。  
此刻盖勒特迫切需要Omega的身体，他唯一想立刻去做的事，他必须让邓布利多知道他是存在于Omega身边的，不可或缺的，不是什么从门缝里溜进来的，被忽视的小孩。他终会得到Omega，驯服Omega，他要让Omega变得离不开他。  
邓布利多的睡眠很轻，这也让他在盖勒特冲进来的时候及时醒来。  
盖勒特动作迅速，房门立刻被封闭，邓布利多的卧室有良好的隔音效果，出于这样的目的——格林德沃说不定哪天晚上就会进入房间，在Omega身上满足他的性欲。  
模糊的光线使得邓布利多差点将来人认成愠怒的格林德沃，这种情况下他连逃都办不到，有点惊异于自己的驯服。直到看到那头金发，他才意识到这是盖勒特，盖勒特大步走近床边，朝刚刚坐起来的Omega凑过去。十六岁的年轻alpha眼里有欲望在灼烧，贪婪的目光往下游移，露骨地看向邓布利多的睡衣领口，邓布利多突然感觉到，面前长大成人的儿子与1899年从窗外爬进的格林德沃是何等相似。  
Omega马上明白过来自己面临的是什么局面，“你在干什么”他往后退，惊恐萦绕了他。盖勒特对上邓布利多带了嫌恶的目光，这让他的怒气加重了，他拽住邓布利多的手臂，邓布利多的衣袖在挣扎中被撕破。  
“你甚至没有好好待过我！”盖勒特压制住挣扎的邓布利多，他的信息素气味与格林德沃相似，纵然不够浓郁也足以很快让邓布利多的身体变得绵软无力。Omega不能违背自己的天性，被alpha控制的本能，他嘴里喊着“别这样！别！”，手臂肌肉却难以积攒力气推开扑上来的alpha。  
邓布利多的睡衣前襟被盖勒特粗暴地扯开，从有记忆以来少年终于又一次触碰到邓布利多柔软的胸脯，这个曾经哺育过他的部位，他含住一边的乳粒，用力吮吸，仿佛在寻找早已淡去的香甜。  
“你是个Omega，妈妈。”在邓布利多身上留下自己的痕迹让盖勒特快乐极了，他没有去吻邓布利多，因为怕被对方咬伤。邓布利多自知反抗无望，只得用的手臂捂住眼睛，身躯无助地发抖。流逝的时光给Omega增添了细小的皱纹，可是他的身躯仍然是丰腴柔软的，成熟丰美的雌兽一般，明显得到了很好的照顾。想到格林德沃可以伏在这躯体上恣意释放欲望，憎恨与嫉妒就充盈了盖勒特的心，他的手抚上邓布利多的小腹，倘若这里也给他孕育一个婴孩，倘若婴孩能平安出生。  
孩童的哭声钻入盖勒特耳中，纽蒙迦德城堡里没有孩童，妹妹早已死掉，盖勒特成长为少年，哭声是那么清晰，搅得盖勒特心烦意乱，手上控制邓布利多的力道稍微松懈。邓布利多差点从少年alpha的身下挣脱，一双蓝眼睛里布满哀求，“盖勒特，求你……”，“求你不要这样”他的声音很轻，因为恐惧而断断续续，恐惧是盖勒特的背德欲望带给他的，这又促使他回想起以前格林德沃给予他的，不知多少次强迫式的性爱。  
盖勒特的性器隔着布料摩擦邓布利多的小腹，邓布利多因感觉到这处火热，而尽可能瑟缩成一团。只差一步，盖勒特也能驯服Omega，驯服作为Omega的母亲，与他朝思暮想的一模一样。  
刹那间，盖勒特略微分神，找到了孩童哭声的源头，那来自他的内心，盖勒特内心十岁的自己在哭泣，如果盖勒特驯服了Omega，就意味着十岁的小盖尔失去了母亲。  
少年瞬间颓然，他放开瑟瑟发抖的邓布利多，用魔法治愈Omega身上方才被按出来的淤青。邓布利多衣不蔽体，一动不动坐在床沿，盖勒特再次走上前的时候他发抖得厉害，试图拽过被褥遮蔽自己，却被盖勒特牢牢扣住手腕，几乎在同时微弱的悲鸣也脱出，“别这样，别这样。”  
盖勒特只是枕在邓布利多膝头，惬意地闭上眼睛，母亲没有推开他，只有泪滴落进他的头发里。  
“别告诉爸爸。”盖勒特柔声说。  
从邓布利多的卧室出来，盖勒特躲藏于走廊尽头，眼瞅见被睡衣捂得严严实实的邓布利多去敲格林德沃的卧室门。盖勒特笃定母亲一定不会告诉父亲，今天晚上发生了什么，意外的是，母亲竟然会向父亲索求安抚。  
也罢，这种情况下，没有第二个人可以供邓布利多求助了。  
翌日早晨，邓布利多不再出现在餐桌旁，盖勒特找了一个鸡毛蒜皮的借口摔碎餐盘，与因此动怒的格林德沃打了一架。两人都没有使用魔杖或魔咒，而是像麻瓜搏斗一样纯粹用拳头，这是少年对父亲的反抗，也是alpha之间的争斗。  
盖勒特察觉到父亲的衰老，他挥拳将格林德沃的鼻子打得鲜血飞溅，下一拳狠狠瞄准眼眶，而格林德沃从他的攻击下闪开，踢向他的膝盖，在他痛到屈身之后拽住他的领子，让少年的额头撞向墙面。  
“我一定要杀了你！”少年恨恨地说。  
（未完待续）  
下章会大虐老盖！！！


	6. Chapter 6

第六章：

盖勒特与父亲的长相出奇相似，这叫他在求学期间不仅需要改换假的名字与出身，也得用魔法稍微修改自己的面容。十六岁暑假结束时他突然主动要求从德姆斯特朗退学，原因是学校里教的魔法他都掌握，再念下去是浪费时间，此前一个月没搭理他的格林德沃亲自测试了他，而后同意他的请求。他被安排进纽蒙迦德的特务机构，跟着阿伯内西“历练一段时间”，这时候他同样应该妥善隐藏自己的真实名字与相貌，等到适当的时机，父亲认为他有能力负责某些事物，盖勒特的身份才会被推到明面上来。

尽管纽蒙迦德统治区域保持着几乎完美的和平，这和平自从邓布利多战败以来就一直持续，连负责对付反对者的机构也稍微懈怠，他们的老对头凤凰社在几次惨重的损失之后销声匿迹许久，现在常见的威胁只是一群偷偷贴海报的麻瓜。不过，盖勒特还是得小心注意，毕竟盖勒特是格林德沃唯一的儿子，唯一的孩子。

盖勒特在工作中比学校里获得了更多知识，青年极具天赋而野心勃勃，格林德沃小心引导着儿子取代自己的愿景，既不过度打压，也不置之不理。盖勒特知道如何搜捕反对者，洗掉麻瓜的抗争，以集中营恫吓大多数人。纽蒙迦德治下领土广袤，要牢牢掌控运行的方式，恐惧与威胁仅是一部分，圣徒们也需要辅之以别的东西。“关键是要识别什么人有助于你的统治”，格林德沃这样教导盖勒特，他尝试去理解父亲的经验，什么时候对面包实行限价，什么时候适当放宽对麻瓜的限制，如何协调纯血巫师家族之间的关系，处理这些问题都需要经验与敏锐的嗅觉，都值得仔细推敲。

纽蒙迦德并不只靠格林德沃一人做出决定，他还有睿智的帮手，打天下的得力干将，文达·罗塞尔、阿伯内西，还有奎妮·戈德斯坦恩等数位早就开始追随他的高层。盖勒特在这些高层面前表现出十足的钦佩与敬仰，暗自思忖如何拥有同样高效又对自己忠心耿耿的追随者，就像父亲当年那样。

盖勒特也察觉到父亲似乎在安排一些事，他那么着急让自己学会更多东西，他还要求盖勒特照顾好母亲，像任何一个懂事的儿子一样。格林德沃指的自然不是某种“照顾”，他当然不知道盖勒特对邓布利多的觊觎，隐隐察觉的异样不能证明什么，更何况盖勒特没有迈出过最后一步。不过，盖勒特心中对母亲的占有欲无法扑灭亦是事实，母亲迟早会是被他驯服的Omega，可是他受制于内心幼年的自我，小盖尔的力量不可小觑，男孩不愿意对上母亲痛苦的眼神，哪怕舍弃整个世界。这些年来父母之间的尖刺越来越软化，可并不意味自此就不存在，盖勒特明白那层无形的隔阂永远打不破，将会被两人带进坟墓，与封存的记忆一道。在他了解到邓布利多与格林德沃的过去之前，他对父亲的相关说教总是摆出不怎么在乎的架势。

他愈来愈理智，同时还有克制，唯一欠缺的只有经验。盖勒特曾思虑，当自己足够成熟，父亲会不会按部就班地把手中的权力交给自己，又会不会因此出现流血与争斗。

目前没有凤凰社，没有成气候的反对者，倘若纽蒙迦德城堡里出现动荡，谁知道他们会不会卷土重来。

无论是纽蒙迦德的高层，还是普通圣徒，没有人晓得凤凰社仍然在地下活跃，他们暂时无法打败格林德沃，总要蛰伏等待时机，前些年里凤凰社在一次次斗争中损失惨重，因此，存留的力量弥足珍贵。

既然格林德沃与他的圣徒们蔑视麻瓜，那么，凤凰社就用麻瓜的方式对抗圣徒。

作为凤凰社总指挥的纽特·斯卡曼德，早在几年前就联络到了邓布利多，虽然每次只能传递几个字的讯息，他们不用显影魔法与魔药以及相关的任何方式，而是运用麻瓜的化学溶剂，配合麻瓜发明的数学密码原理，凤凰社各地成员之间也是以此种方式互相联系。

不止如此，凤凰社还装备并改进了麻瓜的各种武器，不得不承认麻瓜在武器制造方面拥有惊人的创造力，有时候纽特甚至不由得认同格林德沃演讲中的一部分措辞，麻瓜对高效的自相残杀方式无比精通，并且乐此不疲。他记得纽蒙迦德崛起的前夜，第一次世界大战之时凡尔登前线的战壕，有毒的烟雾从密封罐里飘出，麻瓜士兵一列列倒下，就算没有死在当场也会失明，而麻瓜医生手足无措。

反对纽蒙迦德的人多数隐蔽在世界各地，小心翼翼藏匿行踪，南美表面中立实则支持纽蒙迦德的，远东魔法联盟所谓的中立也是臣服的委婉说辞，能够给反抗者提供庇护的地方少之又少。

凤凰社忍耐了很久，需要足够的时间与耐心，让纽蒙迦德那群人误以为自己带来的虚假和平已经遍布世界，才能给予凤凰又一次社机会。等待并不意味着无所事事，无论是纽特还是其他人，多年以来一分钟都没有松懈过那些研究与尝试。散落在各处的凤凰社成员终会在接到密码讯息之后聚集，希望仍在，那片土地本应叫魏玛德国，而非纽蒙迦德治下的德意志地区。

等待良机终归有收获，“格林德沃与夫人将会在下个月十五日访问北美”。

纽特之所以认为格林德沃的北美之行属于天赐良机，是因为，北美虽然是纽蒙迦德治下，却与纽蒙迦德总部隔了大西洋与半个欧洲。而且，凤凰社消失的时间够久了，久得让人怀疑纽蒙迦德的特工们的警惕心还是不是像从前那样。

这一天很快来临，第一站是大西洋城，市中心的街道两旁挤满了幸福地挥舞巫师标志的人们，负责安保的圣徒特工拉开戒备线，骑上扫帚在低空给车队引路，奶油色神符马拉着的马车被夹在中央，后座上坐了格林德沃与夫人。

那天晴空万里，日光澄澈，小孩子在路旁草坪玩耍，这一代小孩子是在纽蒙迦德占据北美以后出生的，他们完全不知道如果麻瓜不被巫师统治会是什么模样。盛装的民众们向伟大的格林德沃挥手致意，圣徒们已经按照惯例乔装一番混进人群，确保沿途的每个人都欢乐、天真而无害。

纽特沿着供水管道爬上不远处一座废弃大楼的三楼，他没有用幻影移形，哪怕一丁点魔力波动，也会引来圣徒的搜查。

但愿计划成功，梅林保佑凤凰社，以及邓布利多教授——他们前几天联系过。

他架起枪，装好瞄准镜，稍微调试，格林德沃的车队就快出现在视野之内，他看到格林德沃头顶的银发，从这个位置看去，格林德沃半边身子被并排坐着的邓布利多挡住。

格林德沃挥手向欢呼的人群回礼，盛大的欢乐气氛中，他忽然听到一句“请往左一点好吗。”

邓布利多让他往左挪一挪，离自己远一些，似乎是因为阳光灼热的缘故。格林德沃的心底无端想起戈德里克山谷的夏天，阳光照耀下河水泛起金光，树荫里坐了两个少年，凑得那么近，邓布利多美丽的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，他们谈论阿尼马格斯。

这双眼睛，又是何时开始黯淡的。

戈德里克山谷毁于战火，战火过后七叶树的幼芽在灰烬中萌发，到现在也该长得挺拔茂密。

第一声枪响，纽特预计这一下会直接打飞格林德沃的头盖骨，如果不出什么意外的话。

他毫不迟疑地又扣动了第二下扳机。

邓布利多差点跳起来，他没有尖叫，而是转过脸死死盯着格林德沃，他身上溅了很多血，从左肩开始蔓延一片，飞溅的血滴沾到他的头发上，是比发色更深的颜色。

只是短短几秒钟的时间，两声枪响，谁能反应得那么及时，格林德沃挺直的脊背靠上座椅，他的胸前右侧被染红了一大片，生命的鲜血不断涌出。邓布利多听不到格林德沃的呼吸声，更听不到人群的惊叫与骚乱，他朝着头顶上的太阳看了一眼，是一片寂静。

可格林德沃仍在吃力地呼吸着，艰难地伸手去够邓布利多。

邓布利多突然站起，一小步迈到车门前，现在只需要轻易地往下跳，从高速行驶的神符马车上跳下去，死亡在施展诱惑，他从战败那天就累了，累了太久太久，现在正是时候。太阳变成白色，北美的阳光真是清澈，不像总是阴云密布的纽蒙迦德，跳下去他就能永久融化在这阳光里面。

他没能拥抱白茫茫的光线，因为格林德沃用最后的力气拽住了他，“你不能……”肺部的重伤让这位黑魔王说不出再多的话，邓布利多恍惚间听到格林德沃喊了女儿的名字，露辛达，或许alpha没有说，只是邓布利多的幻觉。

没人记得露辛达。

维克多是一名年轻的圣徒，作为格林德沃访问北美的保镖之一，他对待自己的职责很是认真，袭击发生时他位于格林德沃的座驾左侧，机敏的年轻人想都没想就丢下扫帚，第一个跳上马车，试图为格林德沃挡住子弹。

这位名叫维克多的青年几乎是整个身子扑过来，顺势将邓布利多按在座椅上，在一个简单的止血魔咒之后他用外套给伟大的格林德沃捂住伤口，忧心忡忡地凝视马车后座的两人。邓布利多让格林德沃倚靠在自己身上，紧紧握住对方的手，鲜血浸透衣衫，格林德沃的脸是那么的苍白，他未曾见过的苍白。自从他在戈德里克山谷遇到那个金发alpha，已经过去了三十个年头，邓布利多忽然意识到时间的漫长，手腕上的银环禁锢了他的魔法，他什么都做不了，悲伤愈发猛烈地侵蚀他的心。  
“会没事的，会的……”他低声安慰格林德沃，话语被哀恸搅得支离破碎。

保镖们迅速围了一圈，神符马车在急停之后猛然加速，必须立刻离开这里，赶往最近的医院。

格林德沃微弱的话语在魔法的催动下直接传达到邓布利多的脑海：

“我都知道为什么。”然后是更加含混的一句，似乎也昭示着巫师的力气濒临衰竭，“你让我往左一点，我怎么会不愿意听。”

（未完待续）

纽特的复仇……


	7. Chapter 7

第七章：

My heart has been gonna dye deep red with all of pain

The wall hiding my heart is never broken again

How I try to break

Oh, Cry in deep red。

——《kurenai》

格林德沃被送往医院，那里有最好的急救措施候着他，如果只需要止血与修补伤口，事态就不会变糟。然而，医生检查发现一块弹片到达了不该去的位置，这下，无论是麻瓜还是巫师的医学，都对此无能为力。

后来发生的事，收音机里是这样说的，伟大的格林德沃在弥留之际安排了纽蒙迦德以后的道路，几分钟后他的情况恶化，无力回天。收音机前的很多人都因此啜泣，在他们眼里格林德沃简直像神明一般，他们自发地挂上黑纱，为格林德沃致哀。

也有相当数量的人激动不已，譬如围在收音机前的凤凰社成员，“他终于除掉了那个暴君。”蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩的话语并没有轻松多少，她还在忧心忡忡，圣徒对格林德沃遇刺的地点周围展开了严密的搜捕，但愿纽特能否平安返回这处安全屋。

报道隐去了格林德沃的一些要求，譬如吩咐手下停止调查邓布利多与此事的关系，也隐去了邓布利多的真实反应，他们为格林德沃夫人塑造的形象是慈爱而坚强的，只要适时流露出恰当的脆弱就好。

实际上，邓布利多没有在恸哭之后冷静地迎接盖勒特，也没有说出一些哀愁又坚定的话语。他静静地伏在死去的格林德沃身旁，仿佛化作一座冰雕，他的手指触碰alpha的躯体，感觉到指尖的温度在一点一点流失。直到盖勒特赶来将他抱走，才注意他的两只袖口被泪水浸透，邓布利多脸上的神情比十多年前更为淡漠，仿佛他身上有什么东西与格林德沃的生命之火一同熄灭，他变成了一座活着的墓碑。

从邓布利多战败开始，早在从邓布利多被要求在自己与儿子之间二选一开始，他就与格林德沃既互相折磨，也像个苦行者一般折磨自己。他们一个被彻骨的绝望笼罩，另一个试图以任性的发泄来抵消这种绝望。

现在他们都累了。

格林德沃何尝不懂自己与邓布利多之间的隔阂是由何塑造，他一厢情愿地以为只要打败邓布利多就能让对方回到自己身边，他曾经一手造成邓布利多的万念俱灰。而且他也知道自己挽回不了，特别是女儿的死，多年以来他常常梦见她，邓布利多应该同样如此。作为一名敏锐的先知，格林德沃或许早就知道那场暗杀，甚至在期盼。

所以他尝试过引导盖勒特，想让这个骄傲的金发青年知晓，偏执只会酿成大错，等明白过来，就是覆水难收。

格林德沃总是那么任性，他任性地将邓布利多困在自己身边，任性地以为自己的方式可以挽回邓布利多，任性地要求盖勒特照顾好母亲，最后任性地死去。

这位已逝的黑魔王留给他的Omega的，是许许多多的梦境，他们的小女孩在梦境里出生长大，撒娇与玩耍，学会魔法。她精力充沛，比起盖勒特有过之而无不及，等到她稍微大一点，盖勒特带她滑雪橇。他放任自己坠入冥想盆，一个又一个梦境进入他的意识。

梦境的内容在进行到露辛达奔跑于秋日的庭院时戛然而止，邓布利多一定会小心翼翼珍藏这些梦境，因此，他不能追随格林德沃一道踏入神秘的死亡之地。

摧毁一个格林德沃，不能彻底使纽蒙迦德的统治崩坏，黑魔王花了十几年时间设计的机制，不是离了有朝一日他就无法运行，不过凤凰社的暗杀并非徒劳，凤凰社给各地反抗者的行动带了头，那些人只是像蝉一样隐匿在地下，时机一到就会出来，发出巨大的声音。盖勒特并非暗弱之辈，但他年轻，为了好好守护父亲的遗产，无论是在英格兰被挑起的变乱，还是一脸假笑说不定哪天就会叛逃的阿伯内西，他必须拼尽全力应对。

心情沉痛的民众与圣徒们目送格林德沃的灵柩远去，他们久久没有散去，如同在等待格林德沃回来。格林德沃被安葬在家族墓地，与那个小小的墓碑作伴，露辛达不会再孤单，父亲来到了她身边。盖勒特继承了纽蒙迦德，也在字面意思上得到了邓布利多。原本施与标记的alpha已经死去，Omega后颈的疤痕似是在引诱盖勒特的目光，盖勒特不是对唾手可得的邓布利多没有任何超乎母亲与儿子界限的想法，却开始担心母亲又变得沉默这件事，这让盖勒特感到害怕，也可能是让盖勒特内心的小盖尔害怕。

他也有像曾经发生过的那样直接进入邓布利多毫不设防的卧室，而这一次，侧躺着的邓布利多只是朦胧地看看他，好似倦极一般阖上双眼，没有任何别的动作，无论呼救还是挣扎。盖勒特径直走过去，打开床头灯坐下，默默注视邓布利多后颈腺体处陈旧的疤痕。

邓布利多没有反抗，哪怕盖勒特与格林德沃只是相貌相似，他也会有刹那间的沉迷，这沉迷诱导他在恍惚之中将进入卧室的金发青年误认成格林德沃。尽管他同时清楚地知道，来人永远不可能是格林德沃。

从前的时候，盖勒特破门而入，邓布利多剧烈地反抗。反抗不止是由于对禁忌关系的抵触，亦是因为能够占据邓布利多内心的仅有格林德沃而已，他痴心妄想地情愿守住与格林德沃之间千疮百孔的关系。

金发的青年alpha又一次兴致全无。或许他明天就能标记邓布利多，或许他永远不会标记邓布利多。

盖勒特想要活着的母亲，他又陷入了十岁那年的困局，就跟十岁之后的十几年时间并不存在似的，他被自己筑成的迷宫桎梏，恍惚之间在里面转悠了不知多少年。他感觉自己得与小盖尔对话，他需要先蹲下来，到达与小盖尔同样的高度，才能与那个胆怯又硬生生装出勇敢的男孩成功沟通。

他也需要和父亲对话，父亲死后他才发现自己早年蓄意的对抗有多么可笑，虽然他与父亲无比相似，他不可能是父亲，父亲不会是他。

邓布利多得到的是梦境，而盖勒特得到的是记忆，他终于有机会一窥父母的过去，那些纽蒙迦德城堡里的所有旁人都讳莫如深的真实。

他的意识从冥想盆中到达戈德里克的山谷，少年时代的桀骜不逊的父亲走上小山坡，他只看一眼就喜欢上了母亲年少时明亮的眼神，这双蓝眼睛究竟是什么时候开始失去神采。

盖勒特看到两个人一见如故地相爱，那是最美好的季节，夏日的阳光明丽，奔跑与欢笑的两个人宛如两只将秋天抛在脑后的燕子。短暂的快乐必有尽头，阿利安娜倒在地上死去。格林德沃逃走，邓布利多抱着女孩冷冰冰的身体，眼里的光黯淡下去。

他注意到母亲的脸上的笑容被冻住，直到父母在离别十年后迎接他们的首次重逢，那时两人都在笨拙地尝试修复过去留下的裂痕，邓布利多眼里又有了光，他怀了孩子，盖勒特终于了解自己是在怎样的艰难中被孕育的。

然后是以格林德沃的角度看待邓布利多的无奈，在二选一的要求下把婴儿留给对方。看到这一幕时，他心底的小盖尔窝进角落缩成一团，让他忍不住揉揉男孩金发的小脑袋。就算当年的他是没有记忆的婴儿，记不得曾经离开母亲，但那种失落感已经被深深镌刻入血液。

金发青年看到父母再一次的分道扬镳，邓布利多的学生偷来了血盟，而这位教授在踯躅与彷徨之后，于一个多风的夜晚毁掉了它。玻璃破碎的声音被无限放大，在两个人的心里贯穿出深深的伤痕，父亲脸上的怒意与母亲脸上的悲痛更加明显。

他看到决战，看到父亲把母亲带到纽蒙迦德城堡。折磨就此拉开序幕，一个越绝望，另一个就越愤怒，邓布利多徒劳地绝望，格林德沃徒劳地愤怒，绝望也好愤怒也好都是消极的，两人的固执不相上下。

格林德沃与邓布利多的情绪过于浓烈，盖勒特似乎能够透过格林德沃的记忆感知到一部分，仅仅一部分就给予他透支的感觉。

他能做的只有蹲下，聆听小盖尔的话语，“妈妈不能再受到任何刺激了。”

十几年来他对母亲的所谓迷恋，其中掺杂了多少对父亲的憎恶。幼年的盖勒特渴望母亲，这种渴望从他有记忆开始，延续到到十岁那年，可格林德沃蛮横地占有了盖勒特的母亲，征服了作为Omega的邓布利多。

被忽视的境遇在盖勒特心中砸出窟窿，盖勒特觉得母亲没有关注他，怨恨母亲没有好好爱他，希望得到母亲的全部。自从年幼无知之时目睹到格林德沃粗暴地对待Omega，这种手段就深深影响了他。格林德沃教给他控制与驯服，男孩盲目地相信并模仿父亲，以为自己可以运用这种方式去得到邓布利多。

然而邓布利多终归是给予过盖勒特毫无保留的爱，时间不长却给他心里的小盖尔营造出一个生存下去的庇护所。假设格林德沃与邓布利多之间的爱完全消散，或是邓布利多不会顾念他的学生们与苦难中的麻瓜们，盖勒特没有在心中给小盖尔留了位置，他们就不会得到这些纠结，但是他们谁都知道，自己无法做到这样的地步。

在盖勒特的授意下，邓布利多搬去纽蒙迦德山脚下的一座庄园休养，这么多年以来他已经适应失去魔法的生活，家养小精灵照顾他的起居。盖勒特没有放他回霍格沃茨，实际上，有且只有英格兰脱离了纽蒙迦德的统治，这地方现在由麻瓜与魔法部共同治理。

距离庄园并不是很远的地方有几位麻瓜高层的宅邸——他们当初及时投诚，才保留了一定的社会地位。邓布利多后来遇到一个名叫阿曼达的麻瓜小女孩，女孩有着波浪一般的红发，调皮的蓝眼睛，白皙的脸庞点缀雀斑。

他教麻瓜小女孩画画，看着她长大，为她梳理头发。阿曼达的父母一副受宠若惊的态度，希望邓布利多作为伟大的盖勒特的母亲，能在盖勒特面前替他们美言几句。

盖勒特有时候会拜访邓布利多，特别是当小盖尔告诉他自己感觉孤独的时候，他发现小盖尔也会长大。这天他来到庄园，邓布利多与阿曼达一块坐在庭院里的秋千上，两个红发人在秋日暖阳下昏昏欲睡，秋千架上爬了藤蔓，微风卷走一片灰白色的枯叶。邓布利多的脖子上挂了一个新的玻璃吊坠，里面露辛达与格林德沃的骨灰掺和在一起。

盖勒特有点羡慕眼前的场景，他唤来摄影师。

照片上三个人坐在一块，笑容天真的阿曼达被邓布利多抱在怀里，盖勒特站在邓布利多身旁，仿佛他们是一个幸福的家庭。

（全文完）

1、“我只希望，只要我做到这一点，别人在现在或者将来，可以用我的眼睛看看他。因为我明确地知道，他们若这样做的话，对他的纪念就不会缺少。”

——布拉姆·斯托克，1906年，纪念他逝去的爱人时所说。

2、关于全文第一章开头提到的《rose of pain》，可以听一听管弦版 ，个人感觉这个可以作为整篇文的背景音乐。


End file.
